


Punishment

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Showcase, Strip Tease, finger fuck, idk how to do tags, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shotIt was Mew’s showcase when Gulf decided to give his boyfriend a punishment.“Phi, this’ll be your best punishment”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 64





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors! I narrated some parts of the showcase; I hope you enjoyed it the same way I did 🥰 it was really amazing! I'm proud of Mew! His hardwork paid off and I hope to see more of these from him [showcases, concerts, etc.]
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was the day of Mew’s showcase. 

The cute reminder from the start made everyone’s heart melt, Mew as just so adorable in his own way. Afterwards, his entrance was amazing--it made the fans scream their lungs out and cry their hearts out. They were so proud of how far Mew has come, it was like a dream come true for him to stand on stage with thousands of fans watching him. He introduced himself and the hosts came on stage later.  **“I would like to thank everyone for coming and I hope you enjoy the show!”** Mew said before the hosts took it away. 

The first game started and whichever of the chosen lucky fans won would get to hug Mew. They tossed a life sized dice in order to add points as it will show who is winning--the bigger the number, the farther they would get in the puzzle and the closer they would get to Mew. After the winner was announced, Mew left the stage to wear his space suit in order to hug the lucky fan--it was adorable; Mew looked so huggable. 

The showcase was smooth sailing, everything was going according to plan until the space battle segment with the special guest was held.  **“So you have to write the punishment that you would like the opposing team to do, and whoever wins won’t do the punishment”** The host explained. The team leaders, Mew and Oul, got their members from the audience; they were chosen to take part, that is if they had a ticket underneath their seat. 

Unfortunately, Mew lost this battle and had to do the punishment.  **“What’s your punishment?”** the host asked, looking at Oul as he flipped his board where he wrote the punishment.  **“Take off your clothes”** was written which made everyone, especially the audience squeal; But of course, he didn’t really strip off his clothes, he only unzipped his suit a little, exposing some skin--his bare chest. He did that, not knowing that someone was actually watching online while waiting for the second show.  **“Here he goes again, flaunting his chest”** Gulf said, looking at his phone’s screen. 

Gulf watched until the end of the first show before he went to pick-up the bouquet of flowers that he ordered for Mew; He will be bringing it on the latter’s second show. He often says that he is not a romantic person, but this small gesture shows that he really is--especially to people whom he cherishes a lot. His Mew. 

**“Are you ready Nong?”** Best asked Gulf before he turned the car’s engine on.  **“Yup, I’m ready”** He said as he buckled his seatbelt. They drove to the flower shop first before going to the venue, and once they arrived at the venue, fans who were waiting and standing outside took a video of him and greeted him warmly,  **“Nong Gulf!”** they repeatedly called for him, receiving a smile from Gulf.  **“I’m guessing this is what Mew was saying when he reserved Gulf”** One of the fans said as they watched Gulf enter the function. 

**“Tua-eng”** Mew embraced Gulf as soon as he saw him in the dressing room. The latter hugged back,  **“You did great Phi”** he said which made Mew nervous for a sec.  _ He watched the first show? Did he see what I did? _ He thought, looking at Gulf who was getting his make-up on.  **“I saw what you did earlier Phi”** Gulf said, turning his head to face the latter.  **“And it’s okay, now go and start your performance! Good luck Phi”** He added as he pecked the latter’s lips which formed a smile on Mew’s face. 

While the introduction was being shown, Gulf left the dressing room with the bouquet and recorded a short greeting video for Mew. Afterwards, he went backstage to wait, reading tweets on twitter,  _ Phi doesn’t know that I’ll be wearing this  _ He thought as he read some tweets asking if Mew knows about his outfit.  _ It’s for payback _ . 

**“Alright! Next outfit!”** Gulf constantly heard, peeking through the other side, watching Mew get changed every segment or performance.  _ I wonder what he will wear when it’s our turn?  _ He thought as he went back to scrolling through twitter. But even before he could continue, Mew went to meet him and tapped his shoulder,  **“Tua-eng--What are you wearing? It’s too revealing! Wait, isn’t this mine?”** Mew asked as he tried to cover his boyfriend’s exposed chest with his hands, holding onto the hem of the cut and closing it.  **“Don’t you love it though?”** Gulf whispered, looking at Mew who was about to be called back on stage; He gulped.  **“I guess I’m not going to sleep tonight--I’ll see you later tua-eng”** Mew pecked the latter’s lips before going back on stage. 

Gulf smiled,  _ You really won’t _ he thought as he watched Mew enter. And while he was still there, one of the staff gave him Mew’s jacket,  **“He told us to give this to you, and he said to cover yourself”** Gulf grabbed Mew’s jacket and nodded.  _ Overprotective _ He thought as he hugged Mew’s jacket. 

After the second guest, it was already time for Gulf to go on stage with Mew.  **“Alien Gulf!”** The host called out for him, and there he went. As soon as he appeared, the audience shouted in glee, so did the fans in their home. The segment was another game, the two opposing each other. At the end of the game, Gulf’s team lost, so he will be receiving the punishment.  **“Later”** Gulf mouthed at the latter--Mew knew what the younger man was referring to.  **“Eat all of the plum”** The host read, the staff brought the plate of sour and salty plum with plastic gloves. 

Gulf grabbed one plum and ate it, Mew then grabbed the rest and fed it to Gulf.  **“Do you want to spit it out?”** The host asked, Gulf shook his head, but afterwards spat it out as it was sour and salty.  **“I think this punishment is too easy for Gulf so Mew said to bring another plate of plums”** The host joked. 

After the punishment, it was already their time to give each other a special and personal message, as the background music changed, it set up the mood and it felt like they were the only ones who were there.  **“I love you Phi”** Gulf whispered, only for Mew to hear which made the latter smile. 

After the showcase, they both went back to their shared condominium. But even before they could reach their bed after showering, Gulf pushed Mew to their bed, making him lay flat on his back.  **“This’ll be your best punishment,”** Gulf said as he sat on the latter’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He then leaned forward to give Mew a kiss, the latter kissed back and bit Gulf’s lower lip, asking for entrance and not for long, the two exchanged saliva. 

As they were kissing, Mew’s hands started to travel underneath the latter’s shirt, caressing Gulf’s chest before pinching and twisting his nipples, making him moan a little.  **“Hnn”** He moaned in between the kiss. Mew then separated from the kiss to strip off the latter’s shirt, and dive into Gulf’s neck--licking and kissing, sucking and leaving hickeys.  **“Aow, Mew it’ll be seen”** Gulf whined while Mew continued to leave hickeys,  **“Wear a turtleneck then”** He said as he trailed his kisses down to the latter’s collarbone.  **“Hmm..”** Gulf moaned as Mew started to lick his nipples, his hands going down and into his boxers, squeezing and spreading Gulf’s butt cheeks, teasing his hole a little as it felt the cold air pass by. 

**“Lift your hips for a while”** Mew said; The latter obliged, Mew stripped off his boxers, exposing Gulf’s erect dick.  **“Well that was fast”** Mew said as he kissed the latter while his hands were busy; His left at Gulf’s back and the right, rubbing and pumping Gulf’s dick.  **“Ahnn.. M-Mew..”** Gulf moaned, his hips started to move and rub on the latter’s lap. 

**“Phi, take off your clothes, just like earlier”** Gulf requested as he stood up and sat on the bed properly.  **“You need music?”** Gulf asked, making the latter chuckle,  **“No, all I need is you to watch me”** Mew said as he started to strip off his clothes, changing the mood--it started to become hotter. 

While watching, Gulf licked his lips. They can only see, but they can’t touch or get--and it was not a bluff; It’s true that they can only see and Gulf had the privilege to touch Mew. To embrace his warmth. What kind of warmth? 

**“Satisfied?”** Mew asked as he walked towards Gulf and gave him a kiss. The two were already bare naked.  **“Come here”** Gulf said as he pulled the latter closer to him, deepening the kiss as Mew’s hands started to pump the latter’s dick and at the same time, he was preparing Gulf’s hole. Preparing it for countless rounds--no one will be sleeping tonight. 

**“Hnn.. M-Mew..”** Gulf moaned as the latter inserted a finger into his hole, moving it in a circular motion, thrusting in and out as he added another, this time scissoring Gulf’s insides--stretching it as far as it can stretch. And as soon as he added another finger, Gulf came. 

Mew then moved the latter for the two to have a better position. He then stroked and pumped his dick a little while positioning himself in between Gulf,  **“Ahnn..”** Gulf moaned as Mew entered slowly. Mew leaned forward and gave the latter a kiss as he started to thrust, in and out. 

Gulf, on the other hand, wrapped his legs around Mew’s torso, making him thrust deeper, hitting his prostate.  **“Ah! Fuck..”** Gulf cussed; Mew then thrusted faster, hitting the latter’s prostate repeatedly.  **“You can cum”** Mew kissed the latter’s forehead; And Gulf came, but that is not where they will stop, they continued to how many more rounds, in different positions. It didn’t feel like a punishment but rather a reward. Mew knew that in the future he would have less to no chances of working with Gulf, so he was enjoying his reward as much as he can-- **”Phi, I’m not going anywhere”** Gulf said, noticing the sad look on Mew’s face.  **“I won’t leave you Phi and besides didn’t I say that I would love you forever? Even if we don’t work together anymore Phi, I would always be right here. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll always be by your side”** Gulf said as he kissed him. 

**“I love you”** Gulf added, which made the latter tear up a little.  **“I love you too”** Mew responded as he did his last thrust before the two of them came on their 10th round. They were already dry--tired. 

As Mew pulled, out, Gulf was panting and sweating a lot. Mew turned his head and looked at the time,  **“Ah, it’s already morning”** He said as he carried Gulf to clean him up.  **“Phi, I don’t think I can walk anymore”** Gulf said as he closed his eyes, he was already sleepy, which made the latter laugh at his reaction,  _ Cute _ he thought.  **“I’ll take care of you”**

  
**“Until I can walk again without my hips hurting?”** Gulf asked, remembering the times that he was limping during their couple events. Fans were noticing it and it was getting harder for him to not make it obvious.  **“Until forever tua-eng, I’ll love you and take care of you until forever”** Mew answered as he cleaned his boyfriend up which made the latter smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't much of a R18, it became soft at the end--because I became soft after hearing what MewGulf told each other and the fan project that the Mewlions/Waanjais prepared for Mew at the end, it made me tear up 😭.


End file.
